Israel (Daniel Ben Yehuda)
Israel is related to pretty much to all the European countries, but he doesn't really care about any of them because he's convinced they all hate him. Before he was a nation, he used to be under the care of the UK, but poor Art got really fed up with him eventually. Now he is supported by the USA, who has a lot of faith in the little nation and practically adopted Israel as a little brother. While Israel often takes advantage of the USA's good will and hates it when Al puts his foot down, he really does look up to his "older brother" and wants to be just like him. Runt that he is, that's not going to work, but hey, he tries. Israel is about as rude as South Italy and twice as arrogant and overconfident. He's paranoid, neurotic and childishly impulsive. He always massively overreacts to things, especially when Palestine is involved. However, as crude as he is, he really just wants to be liked. His problematic personality and the sense that he deserves everything he wants due to a severe martyr complex really screw things up for him. Of course, not all is bad about Israel. He is very hardworking, intelligent and innovative. He often invents fairly useful things, to the point where even Japan is impressed (when he cares to pay attention to the little nation, usually Kiku doesn't give a damn). Israel is also surprisingly strong and takes pride in it, though he conveniently forgets about it when dealing with Palestine. He is an avid reader, enjoys music and is extremely fond of sports, though he's crap at just about all of them. Palestine is a first degree cousin of Egypt, and though Egypt is very protective of Palestine, he can get quite annoyed with his little cousin because, even if he agrees with Palestine's cause, he doesn't always agree with Palestine's actions. Palestine suffers from a martyr complex, like Israel, as well as a huge grudge. It can't stand to see Israel nation'ing all by itself, and has thus dedicated his life to making Israel's life a living hell, in hopes that he will cave in and hand over the land to Palestine. This is a problem, as Israel and Palestine are equally stubborn and they're not about to lose to the other. Palestine is a sneaky, snarky and probably just as intelligent and hardworking as Israel. However, since he doesn't have Israel's means, he has to improvise and make stuff out of junk, all of which is dedicated to his cause. He has adapted to living the hard life, though he honestly can't stand it and complains about it a lot. In fact, he's prone to ranting loudly and screaming about anything that displeases him. A rather creative nation, Palestine enjoys music as much as Israel does, and is extremely fond of poetry. Random facts: * Israel's birthday is May 14th. Palestine's is November 15th. * Israel's national bird is the hoopoe. Palestine doesn't have one, but it would probably be a golden eagle. * They both claim their capital is Jerusalem. Naturally, they often beat each other up over that. * Israel has a blue bucket hat which he wears to outings. He used to wear it all the time, but after the USA became his "older brother" he got the sunglasses to match and maybe even become cooler than USA!!! (yeah right) * His sunglasses are actually prescription. Don't tell anyone. * Palestine's uniform is a combination of uniforms from several other countries. When you have so little, you gotta rely on what little aid you get. He made his keffiyeh on his own, though. * Israel loves oranges and prickly pear fruit. Palestine is more of a kanafeh kind of guy. Category:Male Characters Category:Mediterranean Category:Shota Countries Category:Middle East Category:Characters Category:Asia